


The Effects of Melted Chocolate

by Krimmro



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lee Minhyuk, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Explicit Language, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Yoo Kihyun, gangbang?, mentions of mpreg, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krimmro/pseuds/Krimmro
Summary: Kihyun’s heat starts and his roommates are more than happy help sate the raging fire inside him.





	The Effects of Melted Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



The signs were there: the undeniable need, the awakening urge—the spark of a soon-to-be raging fire tickling deep within. It couldn’t be helped, couldn’t be ignored or easily forgotten. It was futile to resist nature.

It started with gathering random blankets from around the house—clothes, pillows, stuffed animals. Didn’t matter the size, length, or thickness, just a pile of warmth. Nesting.  
The number one sign of an omega about to go into heat.

The room became too hot, like a furnace with no dial. Or was it just the body’s internal heat source doubling and radiating around the room? Either way, clothes were shed and added to the nesting pile, which left the omega shirtless and sweaty.

Without a mate, nesting provided feelings of comfort and security, warmth and tranquility. It offered jubilant emotions. Well, until the demanding desire to fuck grew immensely, his body thrumming deliriously with want. The frenzied biological need to be knotted, stuffed full and bred, fucked through this cycle until an alpha bred those fertile eggs inside.

Kihyun groaned weakly as he rolled onto his back on his nest pile on his king-sized bed. His sweatpants felt too tight, too constricting, too hot. With effort, he shoved them off his hips and down his thighs, passing his knees and kicking off the clothing. Ugh, everything felt so uncomfortable.

With one eye half open, he saw the time on the digital clock beside his bed, the numbers 11:37 glowing blue in the dark room. With effort, he reached his right arm over to the nightstand beside the bed and pressed a button on the remote; the curtains opened by themselves to allow a little morning light inside. The next button pressed was for the fan in the center of the ceiling, black blades started to rotate in a circular motion at a high speed to give Kihyun some breeze in hopes of alleviating the heat.  
His hair of ashen grey stuck to his head. Perspiration wetted his whole body. His stomach growled, complaining of emptiness. He deemed lunch was greatly needed before he was unable to actually consume anything for the next... four days? Five?

Begrudgingly, while gathering up the motivation to move, Kihyun got out of bed with intentions to find a quick snack. He grasped his silk robe hanging from the closet and slid his arms through the cool material. The cold and silky sensation made his eyes flutter closed, utterly tantalized by the mere touch of the robe. If his heat wasn’t apparent before, it sure as hell was now by his unintentional release of pheromones.

Kihyun didn’t know his own aroma, his ‘identification smell,’ if you will. He only knew what friends and family told him, which was described as the distinct scent of melted chocolate. Sweet and addicting.  


His roommates all had their own distinct scents as well, of course. Just thinking of them made Kihyun’s knees weak, threatening to give out. No, he couldn’t give in to temptations just yet. The young omega had to find something to eat and drink before he’d fall victim to his biology and retreat back to bed to take care of himself.

The omega tied his robe loosely around his waist as he sauntered to his door and grasped the handle, pushed it down and pulled the wooden door open. Kihyun listened for a moment, standing still in his doorway for any noise around the condo. When he heard nothing, he figured his roommates were out, to which he thusly maneuvered from his room and strolled down the hall on his bare feet. No pants, no slippers or even underwear. He was just too hot for anything other than his robe.  


At least he had a little decency... even if the thin material only covered down to mid-thigh and was half hanging off his left shoulder. At least he wasn’t leaking… not quite yet anyway.

After passing the dining room on his left and living room to his right, making it to the kitchen, he rounded the island to the cupboards. Once finding a clean bowl, cereal and milk that wasn’t expired he mixed them all together, and knew sitting down wasn’t a good idea. Not because he was leaking, but because any contact on his ass would definitely make him produce slick much faster. So, he found a clean spoon too and proceeded to eat standing up, his left arm cushioned his chest as he leaned his torso over to rest on the countertop. His robe still exposing his left shoulder, unscathed collar bone protruding for the world to see.

Kihyun inhaled breakfast (lunch), eating so fast that milk escaped his lips and dribbled down his chin. Not bothering to clean himself up yet, the omega grasped the bowl with both hands and raised it to his lips where he gulped the refreshing white liquid down. More droplets danced down his chin but that cool drink was quite helpful in regards to the heat resonating inside… until he felt eyes on him.  


The strong, earthy but sweet scent of cinnamon made itself known.  


Kihyun set the bowl down as he looked ahead, realizing he had been watched the whole time.  
There on the couch was Hyunwoo, headset hugging the top of his head and plugged into the PS4 controller currently in his unreliable-looking grasp, mouth hung open and eyes staring directly at the omega twenty feet away.

Kihyun felt his whole body heat up, not because his alpha roommate was home and affecting his hormones, but because he never walked around like this. And Hyunwoo saw him, caught him wearing practically nothing.

Where the couch was against the wall, Kihyun couldn’t see anyone on the black leather unless he looked down the few steps into the living room. Yet everything was so quiet he didn’t bother to look at the couch or the TV. He didn’t even notice the big TV screen flashing with video game action... God, Kihyun had been too focused on getting something to eat that he didn’t notice someone right there.

Hyunwoo wouldn’t stop staring at him.  


Timidly, Kihyun lifted his arm and used his sleeve to wipe the remnants of milk off his chin and neck. God, how embarrassing! He pulled his robe up to cover his shoulder and licked his lips, tongue catching stray milk drops.  


“Um... sorry. I d-didn’t think anyone was home,” he admitted diffidently. Shit, this was so discommoding. Kihyun thought he’d have the condo all to himself today until it occurred to him that he didn’t know his roommate’s schedules for the day. Obviously Hyunwoo had the day off.

The four roommates were close, all good friends and helpful when their attractive, single and only omega roommate needed it. That was just how they were; sex with no strings, no commitment. Casual.

Now it was interesting—an alpha and omega alone, the omega’s heat starting. To Hyunwoo, Kihyun probably smelled fantastically enticing. His sweet and desirable scent wafted around the condo as a hidden message to the older man; it was like drugs to an unexpecting alpha.

Hyunwoo had watched Kihyun walk by, entranced by the scent and display of skin the omega had willingly shown, watched the white liquid cascade over smooth skin, watched that wicked tongue and witnessed that damn collar bone stick out, which practically begged for a claim mark.  


His sweats felt tight, especially around the groin.

The alpha cleared his throat and removed his headset from his head, exiting the game before turning the machine off via the controller. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind,” he replied truthfully whilst he rose from the couch, setting the controller and headset down on the cushions for the meantime. “I was wondering where the couch pillows went off to.”

“Y-yeah. Sorry.” Kihyun had a habit of stuttering his words right before the wild, lustful heat beast took over and he became someone else entirely who only craved a sexual adventure and someone’s seed—it turned Hyunwoo on because he knew what happened next.

The omega sensed the stronger aroma of cinnamon and the want that came with it. The pulse in his veins thrummed faster, blood rushing in anticipation. The heat fluttered in his gut like a butterfly of euphoria and Kihyun groaned, holding himself up on the countertop thanks to the fresh, spicy smell of alpha pheromones.  


Concerned about his friend’s sudden fail of posture, Hyunwoo walked up the steps. “Hey, you shouldn’t be up, Kihyun.”

That was a good idea. Kihyun would rather be laying down on his back with a hot alpha on top of him, cock balls deep in his fertile pussy. Fuck, the mere image…

“Good idea,” Kihyun said darkly, standing straight up before he was walking briskly right up to Hyunwoo and gripping the alpha’s wrist. Thin fingers curled tightly around the taller male’s honey-kissed skin. “Come with me.”

Hyunwoo didn’t have a reply as he was dragged down the hall, following the horny omega without a word. Oh, Kihyun wanted company. As an alpha, who was he to deny an omega in need anyway... right? He was more than happy to help Kihyun.

Inside the room was a different story. Everything smelled like Kihyun. That rousing ardor gave Hyunwoo a delirious sensation. The aroma was much stronger, much more ecstatic. The bulge in Hyunwoo’s pants became much more obvious as Kihyun pushed the alpha against the wall with a malicious smirk, his right hand groping Hyunwoo’s crotch.  


Everyone learned that when Kihyun wanted it, he wanted it now.  


Hyunwoo grit his teeth at the sudden palm pressed against his growing bulge. Kihyun’s lithe body pressed right against his, cock palmed over the light grey pants. It wouldn’t be long until Hyunwoo was pinning Kihyun down and fucking him senseless.  


Amidst Kihyun’s ministrations, Hyunwoo lifted his arm and curled his fingers around the omega’s neck. Fingertips pressed into the younger male’s jugular, getting a firm grip to execute his next move. He flipped them around, using the hand on Kihyun’s neck to push the omega into position. Kihyun gasped in surprise at the cold touch of the wall kissing his exposed skin but the sudden shock didn’t last when he knew Hyunwoo was going liberate his true alpha disposition; he wanted nothing more and nothing less than to let his inner animal free.  


A salacious smile graced Kihyun’s beautiful features as the once-dazzling soft chocolate brown eyes turned into succulent impassioned orbs of ravening black. A new wave of sweetness emitted from the omega, transforming Hyunwoo’s dark brown eyes to match the dangerous black in his roommate’s eye.  


The omega grasped Hyunwoo’s wrist, tracing the outline of the bulging veins in the black haired male’s hand with his nimble fingers. “Your clothes,” Kihyun uttered, his robe slipping from its fixed position once again. “Take them off.”

Hyunwoo wasn’t one to tease but seeing, smelling and feeling Kihyun—the blown pupils in those erogenous eyes, the palatable scent of melted chocolate, and the pulse beating against the alpha’s fingertips changed his demeanour.  
“What if I don’t?” He questioned.

Such a question. Kihyun breathed out a whine, holding Hyunwoo’s hand tighter. “Please, Hyunwoo.” The building frustration was unnerving because Kihyun needed to be fucked and needed it now! “Don’t make me beg—”

It was the alpha’s turn to smirk, face drawing closer to Kihyun’s. When their noses were a mere inch away, Hyunwoo spoke sinisterly, “What makes you think I won’t? I’ll make you beg me for more, Kihyun, much... much... more.”

God damn this alpha and his dastardly fucking way of making Kihyun both aroused and nettled.  
“Get on with it then. Make me beg for your heavy knot to fill my wet pussy.”

With a low growl, Hyunwoo narrowed his eyes down at the shorter male. He’d like to fuck the attitude out of that bratty mouth sometimes; a good way to get him to shut up. But the alpha would rather pound the omega until he was breathless and squirming. Or maybe screaming his name? Either way, the sexual tension was getting to Hyunwoo and he released his hold on Kihyun’s neck, but not without whispering, “Get on the bed.”

Kihyun dropped the robe from his body, now naked for Hyunwoo’s viewing pleasure. “Don’t make me wait, Hyunwoo,” the omega said softly as he slid his hand across the alpha’s shoulder as he walked past him, a subliminal message to hurry. Kihyun laid on his back against a bare spot on his bed where there wasn’t a pile of random clothing or objects used for his nesting pile.  


Hyunwoo disposed of his shirt on the floor, whirling around to see a naked omega awaiting for him. That creamy flesh was so flawless and unscathed. Any alpha that saw it would want to mark it with love bites and hickies, taint it red from nails digging in to the skin too deeply.  


“Shit.” Hyunwoo gawked, mesmerized.

When Hyunwoo turned around Kihyun licked his lips, eyefucking the alpha’s lean body. How he craved to feel those rippling muscles curl and flex and tense above him. Oh, fuck he didn’t notice how wet he was already.  
“Hurry up, baby.” Kihyun called desirously.

Hyunwoo was quick to pull his sweats off, hard cock bouncing free and standing proud. Kihyun felt that insatiable need quiver deep inside, rattling him to his core from just seeing alpha cock. Finally with clothes removed and animalistic urges peaking, Hyunwoo joined Kihyun on the bed. Pheromones of chocolate and cinnamon permeated the room and the rest of the condo because the door was wide open.

“How wet are you?” The alpha asked, laying his body against Kihyun’s and hands on each side of Kihyun’s waist. Their cocks brushing oh so gratifyingly that both men moaned at sensitive flesh slithering against each other.

Kihyun hummed as Hyunwoo nosed at the area of scent glands on the omega’s bent neck, allowing the alpha more room if needed. “Why don’t you find out?”  


Such a lewd suggestion went right to Hyunwoo’s cock where it pulsed with desire. Damn, Kihyun was a dirty little vixen. “Fine. Roll over.” He demanded whilst he lifted himself off the omega and onto his knees to give him room to move.

Obediently, Kihyun shifted onto his stomach with even more anticipation. The fires of his heat were getting hotter now it knew there was an alpha companion with the omega. Hands were suddenly on his ass, spreading each cheek apart, which earned Hyunwoo an exhilarated mewl.  
Eyeing Kihyun’s wet hole gave the alpha confirmation that he was indeed wet and by the look of a small gap spreading the hole open he was ready for a good fucking.  
“Heh, are you that eager already?”

Just to tease Hyunwoo, Kihyun twitched his hole. The action made liquid seep out and roll down the omega’s perineum. Hyunwoo snapped. Without any warning from the alpha, he pressed the tip of his cock against the omega’s rim and eased himself inside with a fervent sigh. Kihyun was so warm, cushioning his dick just right.

Kihyun gripped his pillow tightly when he was filled, stretched by an alpha. He moaned loudly, feeling Hyunwoo’s hot cock invade his most intimate place. “Mm yep, very wet,” the alpha commented, eyes on Kihyun’s head as the omega lolled it to the side on the pillow. His mouth opened to reply, but Hyunwoo pulled back only to ram himself back inside, giving the man under him no time to adjust as he rolled his hips to a non-particular pace. Then a minute later, he found a perfect sync of thrusts.

Kihyun’s pussy contracted at the blissful grinding of dick rhythmically sliding back and forth. He adored Hyunwoo’s girth, fancied the length and loved having it buried inside him.

“Oh shit,” the younger sighed out, basking in the burning coil surrounding his pelvis, but it wasn’t enough to sate his inner animal. “Hyunwoo... fuck me harder, faster—ah!”

The alpha sped up his thrusts, observing the way Kihyun’s pussy swallowed his cock to the hilt. Fuck, this omega could take dick so fucking good. As he pulled out his appendage glistened with the omega’s slick, shining under the light in the room from the barely-opened curtains.  
Hyunwoo was so turned on, so aroused by Kihyun and his smell, his body, his noises; all those erotic whines and gasps of pleasure—Hyunwoo couldn’t control himself when his hands grasped Kihyun’s hips and pulled them up to get the omega’s ass to stick up. Kihyun felt the burly hands loop around his hips and he allowed himself to be adjusted to whatever place Hyunwoo wanted. The omega raised his upper body off the bed, being on his hands and knees was nothing new to him anyway.

Hyunwoo’s pelvis snapped faster, harder, rocking Kihyun’s body as the euphoria grew. Balls slapped against skin, motions causing a sexy squelch from Kihyun’s pussy the longer they fucked. Kihyun’s body was burning up with a tingle. His cock swayed back and forth, leaking precum. The sensation was there. Almost. Orgasms always came much faster when he was in heat, and faster when a beautifully sculpted cock was submerged in him.

“Ah ah H-Hyunwoo... k-knot me. I need it, baby, please.”  


There Kihyun was, begging Hyunwoo for more. And not just that, he was asking for his knot. The alpha’s hand removed itself from Kihyun’s hip, finding a new spot on the juncture between Kihyun’s neck and shoulder. His other hand curled around Kihyun’s bicep and together the alpha guided Kihyun’s body back. The omega’s pliant torso knocked into Hyunwoo’s, chest to back.

Kihyun whimpered when he was manhandled and pulled back. Hyunwoo’s cock pushed deeper, making the omega shake. “Ahh, Hyunwoo—”

“Just a little more, baby boy,” Hyunwoo whispered in the ashen haired males pierced ear, fingers curling around the younger male’s Adam’s apple. Scents of chocolate and cinnamon clashed, rhapsodically dizzying any passerbyer.

Kihyun almost sobbed out because he wanted a knot right now. He yearned for a fat alpha knot, Hyunwoo’s fat alpha knot.  
Suddenly there were hands on Kihyun’s back, pushing him into a bowing position. Hyunwoo’s hands were around his wrists, pulling them back and before Kihyun could ask any questions the alpha’s speed increased; fucking into him faster than ever before. Fucking him so thoroughly that Kihyun’s breath was almost lost.

“Oh baby, yes!” Kihyun cried out blissfully. “Yes, ah, ah, yes—”  
The heat imploded, setting off Kihyun’s orgasm. Cum spurt from his untouched dick and painted his grey sheet in white with a high pitched cry of pleasure. Yet Hyunwoo was still plunging out and in, knot forming at the base of his wet cock until it was bulging, and that was when he knew he was ready.

“Come on baby, knot me,” the omega begged again. He was sure he’d go crazy if Hyunwoo didn’t give him what he desired.

Moments after those words left Kihyun’s lips, something pushed against his rim and slid inside. The additional stretch was stinging, a hot and painful pressure feeding his animal. This is what he wanted, what he was waiting for. Hyunwoo’s length twitched, stopping his movements to take the moment while they were locked together and flood Kihyun’s womb with his seed. The alpha’s hot sperm felt so damn good as it spewed inside of him.  


“Mm, yeah baby... fill me up.” If there was something Kihyun wanted more than a knot, it was cum. There was no need to worry about getting pregnant because he was on a special kind of suppressant; he still had the pleasure of heats without the scare of getting knocked up.

Knowing they’d be stuck for twenty minutes at most, Hyunwoo pulled on Kihyun’s arms. When the omega’s sweaty back was against his chest, Hyunwoo curled his arms around Kihyun’s chest; both of them panting.

Kihyun’s head tilted back against the alpha’s shoulder, staring up at his ceiling fan that went round and round above them. He closed his eyes, relishing in satisfied post-fucking feelings.  


Lemon zest invaded Kihyun’s nostrils, and he pulled his head off Hyunwoo’s shoulder to stare at the door where a familiar beta was standing, hand down his unzipped jeans and in his boxers.  
“Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo addressed said beta piquantly. “How long have you been there?”

The brunet merely grinned. “Long enough to watch both of you cum,” he replied, his hand working in a circular motion behind the cloth of his dark green boxers. “I figured this is what you were doing. You stunk up the condo.”

The omega didn’t have time to completely relax because the new aroma of lemon lit the fires of his heat again. Beta or not, Kihyun wanted more dick. “Come here, Minhyuk, and I’ll take care of that for you.” The youngest beckoned with a suggestive wink. Omegas in heat had a substantial amount of stamina and refractory time. Even with an alpha knot deep inside, Kihyun was ready and willing for more.

Minhyuk pushed off the doorframe and approached the two males on the bed. “I’d rather be in Hyunwoo’s position.”

Kihyun gripped the beta’s sweater. “Let me suck you, Min. Baby, please, I want to taste you on my tongue.” The omega batted his eyes in a pleading way, trying to act cute to get his way.

“Okay, okay.” The brunet pulled his hand from his pants and let Kihyun do as he pleased. The omega was always so sexy when he begged.  
Thanks to his and Hyunwoo’s position on the bed, Kihyun would have to keep his head craned to the right. “Sit back on the bed, Min,” Kihyun said as he found a towel to the left, laid it down over his soiled bed and awaited the beta, albeit impatiently.

Minhyuk quirked a brow, meeting Hyunwoo’s eye with uncertainty. The nod from the alpha gave confirmation that it was all right, so Minhyuk undressed as well. Sweater dropped to the floor and jeans joined them to form a pile. He stepped out of his boxers before the beta sat on the bed with his legs spread. His skinny and long cock looked so appealing, it had Kihyun salivating.  
Kihyun eased himself on his hands again, inhaling sharply at the new gush of cum from Hyunwoo in his full ass at the adjustment.  
Lower he went, balancing on his elbows to get closed to Minhyuk’s pretty pink tip. His tongue glided over his lips, face descending lower and mouth open. Kihyun took the tip of the half hard cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head to earn a breathy moan from the beta. After years of practise, Kihyun sucked cock quite well in his books.

After sucking the tip for a few moments, his head lowered further until his nose was flush against the small collection of pubic hair on Minhyuk’s navel. He was rewarded with a hand brushing through his hair, fingers closing around ash strands to pull; Minhyuk knew Kihyun liked it when his hair was pulled.

“Look at you, a cock shoved deep in both holes. Such a cockslut.” Hyunwoo’s desolate words echoed in the omega’s head because hell yeah, he loved cock. Small cocks, big, thick, thin, curvy or straight—as long as they fucked him right he didn’t care about the size.

Kihyun’s head started to bob, deepthroating Minhyuk; the long appendage rubbing the back of his throat, but he loved every bit of it. His goal was to get Minhyuk nice and hard, intentions of riding the beta like their lives depended. Minutes rolled by of Kihyun’s erotic slurping, two pairs of hands touching him... petting his head and skin, groping his ass, thighs and chest. He knew it was mostly Hyunwoo’s large hands, he had a habit of touching Kihyun like that whereas Minhyuk liked his hair the most.

Hyunwoo felt his knot shrink down which allowed him freedom from the hot prison of omega ass. The alpha held Kihyun’s hips to keep them still, and he pulled out of Kihyun’s pussy. It was an amazing sight to watch cum and slick drip from the abused hole. It was almost enough to make Hyunwoo hard again, which would probably happen sooner or later being as there was an omega in heat right in front of him.

The emptiness gave Kihyun the okay to proceed with his plan. With a lewd hum, he slid his head back until Minhyuk’s cock was out of his mouth. Lips red from his ministrations, Kihyun rubbed them together whilst he crawled over the beta whom looked more that eager himself.  
The omega needed more cock, wanted it, thrived to be fucked again.  
“I want to ride you, Min. I need it deep inside...” Kihyun had never seen Minhyuk look so damn turned on before by the way his eyes shone with a delighted twinkle.

Without waiting any longer, and with the quick help of Minhyuk’s hand, Kihyun lowered his hips and once again was filled. “Aha—” After being well fucked by an alpha not ten minutes ago, his “omega parts” were still tender, but it was all part of the fun.

Minhyuk’s hands found their way to Kihyun’s hips, his own eyes darkened thanks to the effects of both omega and alpha pheromones. Chocolate, cinnamon, and lemon? How can you go wrong?! The sexiest dessert in the world.

Kihyun’s hands held on to Minhyuk’s shoulders, glancing down at the beta with a lustful gaze. He pressed into the brunet from chest to pelvis. Slowly he ground his hips back and forth, his ass producing slick sounds every time he lifted them up and down. Soon, he was picking up the pace, mouth ajar to allow soft pants through.  
“Mm... ah-ngh, fuck.”  


Hyunwoo laid beside the duo splayed out on his left on the bed with his head held up after he pushed the majority of Kihyun’s nest pile on the floor to give them more room. He watched the sensual way Kihyun’s abdomen curled with every grind, hypnotized by the way his cock bounced with him.

Minhyuk leaned back against the pillows behind him, hands ghosting over the flesh of the omega’s thighs and hips. And damn, could this omega move—every swivel of those sinful hips brought the beta closer to the edge. How did Hyunwoo resist the urge to bite and claim Kihyun because the beta was struggling not to bite Kihyun and claim this erotic little omega for himself.

Kihyun followed Minhyuk down, never stopping his movements. That was all it took for Minhyuk’s dick to bump directly into that pocket of nerves inside. The omega threw his head back with a euphoric scream. Fuck, right fucking there! He was assaulted by an onslaught of sudden bliss, now fucking himself on Minhyuk’s cock faster; hitting that spot each time.  
“Fuck! Oh shit—aha, oh my f-fucking god, Minhyuk.” His body trembled with the increase of his hot and wild delirium. His muscles clamped around the beta, inner walls pulsing, pulsing, pulsing like a heartbeat. Minhyuk had never seen a more sexy display right in front of his eyes.  


The tight feeling on his cock was making him desperate to cum inside Kihyun. His nails scratched at the younger male’s lower back, grunting and moaning with deep tones. Keeping the same fast and desperate pace made Kihyun’s next climax approach thanks to the endless abuse to his prostate. Sweat trickled down his body as he bounced.  
“Shit... Min, you’re so, ah—so deep!”  
The brunet underneath him bit his bottom lip as he spilled his seed in Kihyun, mixing his own with Hyunwoo’s.

Kihyun came almost right after the beta, ribbons of sticky white landed across Minhyuk’s torso. He stopped, arms shaking against the beta’s chest. Muscles relaxed around Minhyuk’s dick enough for it to slip out of him. The sensation made him tremble. However, the emptiness didn’t last before he was stuffed with cock again. He squeaked, unprepared and not expecting to have another length shoved inside him so fast.  
“W-Wait Hyunwoo, I—” the omega protested but when he turned his head he saw said alpha laying beside him, feigning innocence and giving Kihyun a small wave. 

If that wasn’t Hyunwoo and Minhyuk was still under him... then who…?  


The smell of fresh rain became apparent to Kihyun.  


“Hoseok!?” he exclaimed in an elated surprise.  
A body pressed to Kihyun’s back as it leaned over him. “Am I late to the party?” The blond alpha asked in a sultry voice.

“Oh god, no,” Kihyun replied with a whine. “Fuck me, baby. Please, I want it.” After having two other dicks in him earlier, what was another one? Especially Hoseok’s because the blond alpha’s length was Kihyun’s absolute favourite, but he wouldn’t admit it out loud. Another member was happily welcomed.

Minhyuk made an escape from under the omega, thinking Kihyun was absolutely shameless going from one cock to the next. He couldn’t blame the youngest male though, he wouldn’t be able to resist alpha or beta cocks if he were an omega in heat either.  
When Minhyuk moved, Hoseok pushed Kihyun’s body down on the towel with little effort since the omega was so compliant anyway. He then gripped those perfect hips and turned the younger male around with one fluid motion; his cock still buried inside. Kihyun whimpered weakly, loving the treatment on his hot, sweaty, and sensitive body. Hoseok was relentless, strong and fucking beautiful. Now on his back he was able to see the attractive blond alpha better.

“Hi,” Hoseok greeted, hovering over Kihyun with his hands on either side of Kihyun’s arms.  


Kihyun smiled, arms raised and cloaked around Hoseok’s neck.  
“Hi,” he returned the greeting, pheromones of fallen rain gave him another rush of aroused hormones. He was ready for another round.  


Hoseok didn’t waste any time, didn’t hesitate to pump his hips speedily right off the bat.  
He had entered the condo only to be assaulted by lemon, cinnamon and the most decadent chocolate smell, followed the sexy noises down the hall and found Kihyun riding Minhyuk on his bed. He met Hyunwoo’s gaze, gave a smirk and nod of acknowledgment and undressed so he could be ready to join in. The alpha knew how needy Kihyun was when he was in heat, and he wouldn’t disappoint.

Kihyun’s mouth fell open but no noise came out. His body was so oversensitive, aching in the most gratifying ways. Hoseok was already brushing against his prostate, a tormenting aphrodisiac making Kihyun writhe and lift his back off the bed. When Hoseok fucked Kihyun with all his alpha might, his hips snapping almost too fast, Kihyun’s eyes rolled back and a sudden flood of wetness rushed out of the omega and onto the towel.  


Hoseok stopped for a moment and blinked, quite confused at the abrupt spew that came out. “Shit. I think he squirted?” He declared in awe.  


“Damn, really?!” Hyunwoo asked, also in awe, peaking with Minhyuk around the bed by Kihyun’s ass to confirm Hoseok’s announcement. A puddle soaked the towel, tinting the material a darker shade. “Not many omegas can do that, you know.”

Knowing Kihyun could squirt, it fuelled Hoseok’s ravenous inner alpha again. “God damn, that’s hot.” He groaned out, already feeling his knot throb to life.

Kihyun almost blacked out from the intensity of it all. He had squirt before but it had been a while since he was able to. Maybe his endeavours had to be this extreme and he had to be coaxed into oversensitivity. “Don’t s-stop, Hoseok,” he mewled pathetically. “Don’t stop. Keep going. Please, babe. Give me your knot. I need your knot.”  


“Fuck.” The blond alpha cursed, continuing with his thrusts until his knot grew more for Kihyun’s submissive and soaked ass.  
A begging Kihyun was always such a sexy Kihyun.

Pace fast and thrusts rough, Hoseok decorated Kihyun’s neck in hickies and love bites as he waited for the growth at the base of his cock. Lips sucking the sweaty skin and leaving marks in a pink shade.  


Kihyun was on cloud nine. Mind numb and body tingling. He felt like he was floating and he never wanted to come down from his high, but he was brought out of that elation when Hoseok’s knot plunged in his destroyed pussy. He moaned, cock cumming untouched once again and formed a little puddle on his lower abdomen—a sad attempt at an orgasm when he had already came lots earlier.  


Hoseok shuddered, being milked for everything he had by Kihyun’s body. “Mm, damn baby. You’re so sexy,” he commented softly and gave Kihyun’s cheek a soft peck.  
The omega was spent.  
Drained.  
Tired.  
Worn out.  
Wrecked.  
All he wanted to do now was cuddle up with his roommates and nap until the heat hunger sparked alive later.  
“Th-thanks guys,” he uttered tiredly.

“Our pleasure,” Minhyuk said as he kneeled beside the bed and brushed Kihyun’s wet hair from his face. “You relax now. You’re going to need it.”

Kihyun nodded, smiling happily, blessed he had such good friends and roommates. They would have to wait to cuddle until Hoseok’s knot shrunk. His eyes closed, arms falling to his sides off Hoseok’s shoulders. Relaxed.

And then Hoseok broke the tranquil silence.

“You wanna try double penetration later?”

Kihyun’s eyes snapped open to see the mischievous look in Hoseok’s blackened eyes.

“Fuck yeah.”

•End•


End file.
